Momentos
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: El primer beso, la primera vez, el duelo. Momentos desde el punto de vista de David. Fer x David. TOTALIZADO.
1. El primer beso

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Momentos.**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

**I**

* * *

_El primer beso..._

* * *

A él le gustaban las mujeres. El era alguien normal, como le decían sus padres, o al menos eso quería creer, pero desde que lo vio algo saltó en su corazón y no podía entender qué era. A lo mejor estaba sorprendido de que se haya preocupado por él sin conocerlo, no lo sabía, pero definitivamente algo le pasaba con ese chico.

Estaba esperando a salida del colegio, ya que había quedado con su mejor amigo Julio y Fer para ir a beber, se sentía ansioso y es que cada vez se daba cuenta que Fer le producía algo, a lo mejor fue que se preocupara por él desinteresadamente solo por verlo enojado cuando entró al baño, pero no lo sabía.

"_A mi me gustan las mujeres"_. Fue lo último que pensó cuando los vio llegar.

No se acordaba cuando habían empezado a beber, solo que estaba bastante ebrio y que el suelo le daba vueltas. Veía a su amigo tirado en una banca, mientras que Fer lo veía, no sabía como explicarlo, riéndose sobre lo que le había pasado a Julio hacía que se viera perfecto, con esa sonrisa iluminándole la cara.

No supo bien lo que pasó, ni tampoco lo que lo impulsó a hacerlo, a lo mejor el ver como sus labios se movían alegándole que no lo dejara con Julio, o algo, pero de un momento a otro sintió el impulso de besarlo y así lo hizo. Se acercó a Fer y juntos sus labios en un corto beso que lo llenó de sensaciones y sentimientos que nunca había sentido cuando besaba a una mujer.

Sí, definitivamente no le gustaban las mujeres.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Aquí les dejo otra historia de Física o Química, pero esta vez de mi pareja favorita Fer y David. Son tres drabbles, espero que les guste :)

Saludos.

xKamiixChanx


	2. La primera vez

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Momentos.**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

**II**

* * *

_La primera vez..._

* * *

Fuego y pasión.

Eso podía ver claramente en los ojos de Fer, y lo más seguro es que también estuviera presente en los suyos. Se encontraban desnudos en la cama, sus labios se juntaron, sus lenguas fueron al encuentro, roces entre ellas que solo hacía que la temperatura del ambiente empezara a subir. Se escuchaban respiraciones agitadas, jadeos y gemidos por parte de ambos.

—David... —lo escuchó decir mientras le besaba el cuello, daba pequeños mordiscos y pasaba su lengua, haciendo que Fer temblara entre sus brazos, mientras que una de sus manos bajaba al miembro del pelinegro haciendo que se agitara más de lo que ya estaba.

Dejó el cuello para tomar el miembro de su novio en su boca y así empezar a lamerlo, primero lentamente y después aumenta la velocidad. Sentía los escalofríos en el cuerpo de Fer y como éste estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo. Siguió chupando hasta que sintió un liquido espeso en su boca y un jadeo de satisfacción. Fer lo miraba con ojos que reflejaban cansancio, pero también relajo, se acerco nuevamente a su rostro para que sus labios se juntaran en un beso que fue lento, causando millones de sensaciones en ellos.

Se posicionó entre las piernas de Fer, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran y como el de su novio volvía a despertar. Fer lo miraba con ojos de amor, nunca habían llegado hasta esta situación y ambos sabía lo que significaba. Tanteó con su mano la entrada de s novio y presionó un poco.

—Quiero ser tuyo —logró decir Fer en un murmullo y David supo que era el momento que ambos habían esperado con anhelo y que sabían que sería perfecto y especial.

Fuego y pasión se unieron y fue lo único que inundó la habitación.

* * *

**N/A:** Aquí está el segundo drabble, espero que les guste :).

Saludines,

_xKamiixChanx._


	3. El duelo

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Momentos.**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

**III**

* * *

_El duelo..._

* * *

Solo.

Así se encontraba en estos momentos, cuando llegaba a su casa después de un día agotador. Estaba vestido entero de negro, con un pantalón de tela, una camisa y una chaqueta de tela, acompañaba el conjunto. Todavía no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando, es que como podía ser que alguien tan joven muriera. Se negaba a creerlo, y el lugar por lo visto le daba la razón, toda la casa estaba llena de él, de la persona a la que más había querido.

El destino era cruel, habían tenido tanto que luchara para estar juntos y cuando pensaban que ya no habría ningún problema el destino le arrebataba a la persona que más amaba de un solo disparo y lo peor, ni siquiera estaba dirigido a él. Fue una cruel jugada del destino.

Fue directo a la habitación que durante algún tiempo compartió con Fer, la vio por un momento antes de entrar. Todo le recordaba a él, todo tenía su esencia, todo le decía que seguía ahí, pero era conciente que la realidad estaba muy alejada de lo que enseñaba esa habitación. El ahora se encontraba solo y con el corazón roto, con ganas de ver a la persona amada y sin poder hacerlo, todo por una bala que le quitó la vida a su amado.

Se sentó en la cama que compartieron tantas veces, se sacó los zapatos, y al momento de dejarlos en el suelo se dio cuenta que debajo de la cama había algo, lo sacó y sintió como su respiración se detenía por segundos.

"_Así que aquí se encontraba la camiseta"._

Efectivamente era la camisa que Fer días antes le había preguntado si la vio en algún lugar de la casa ya que no la encontraba. La tomó para dejarla en la cama, justo en la parte donde dormía Fer. Se fue a acostar en su lugar, sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, que no iba a tratar de esconder, empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas mientras que su mano se acercaba hacia la camisa, como cada vez que despertaba para ver si se encontraba Fer ahí.

La tomó y se abrazó a ella y volvió a llorar, porque estaba vez no era Fer quien estaba allí, no era él a quien se aferraba como si dependiera de ello, sino que simplemente lo único que le quedaba de la persona que más quería, una simple camiseta. Todo esto era como un recordatorio que, desde el momento en que esa bala atravesó a Fer, el se iba a encontrar solo y perdido.

Se habían prometido amor eterno, nunca iban a dejar de estar juntos.

**FIN.**

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Aquí les dejo el último drabble de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado de verdad :).

Saludines!

_xKamiixChanx._


End file.
